


saw your face, heard your name (gotta get with you)

by colazitron



Series: 2016 December Holiday Fic Countdown [14]
Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: F/F, The X Factor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: Jade is trying to work out whether she's into girls. Meeting Jesy at the X-Factor bootcamp... helps, in a way. (The way where Jesy's really pretty and Jade's really smitten. That way.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the persons depicted herein and make no claims about them and their actual lives. I made all of this up in my head, and am sharing it purely for entertainment purposes.

Jade has been suspecting she likes girls a bit differently than how she's maybe supposed to for a while now. A good while. A year or two, at least. She clearly remembers always having thought of girls as pretty, and bright, and having loved being around them, but she just assumed that everyone felt that way. Girls are supposed to be supportive and affectionate and maybe a bit inappropriately close, right? There's nothing weird about her acknowledging that her friend's boobs look great in her new bra, or how they all cuddle together for sleepovers.

There really isn't, of course. Girls not into girls the way Jade is can do both of those and many more things that Jade does. It has just taken Jade a while to figure out that her intention and her emotions behind them are a little different to most of her friends'.

Jade has never minded kissing girls. When they were playing spin-the-bottle, she's never noticed a particular difference between kissing a boy she wasn't really into and kissing a girl she wasn't really into. And why would she, she's told herself. They're both just sets of lips. Sure, the one was a bit stickier than the other, what with the lip gloss that was usually applied quite liberally at parties, but other than that? No remarkable differences, if she was being honest.

Apparently that's not how any of her friends from school feel. Jade knew that, of course, but she used to assume they were just a bit too prude to confess that they really didn't mind kissing girls that much. That it really felt the same to them as well, but they were giggly and shy and whatever.

Turns out, that's not the case. It's just that Jade's bi.

She's been toying with the idea for a few weeks by the time she gets to the X-Factor boot camp, unsure if she's just reading too much into her own thoughts. She knows she _likes_ being different, takes pride in the way she dresses unlike anyone else. And this would make her even more different, wouldn't it? So maybe Jade's really just remarkably chill about her heterosexuality. She's never had an actual thing with a girl before, after all. Not even a genuine crush.

And then she gets to London, to the X-Factor boot camp. There's this girl, with a loud laugh, and a confident voice. Hair stuffed under a beanie but cascading down her chest in loose, honey blonde waves that frame her breasts… magnificently. Jade catches sight of her from across a group of people, her head thrown back in laughter and just.

Wants to kiss her.

She wants to kiss her so badly in that moment, it's like her entire body starts expanding with the need to move, to grab her face, to press their lips together.

Then someone bumps into her, and she's jostled, and by the time she finds her bearings again, the girl's gone, and Jade is left shaken in her wake, but also somehow finally feels like something inside herself has settled. Like, “okay, so that's it then”. She really _is_ bi. There's no hum-ing or haw-ing about it anymore. Jade's definitely into girls. It's a relief, actually.

And then everything happens really quickly over the next few days, and she learns the girl's name - _Jesy_ \- and then she's put in a group with her and two other wonderful girls, and Jade doesn't really know what to do with herself or her emotions. She's pretty sure she's somewhere between elated and terrified. They've got One Direction to live up to, but she feels buoyed by the excitement of boot camp, by the confidence of the judges, and thinks that maybe, _maybe_ they can make it.

As soon as she manages to behave like a person, and not a stuttering mess, around Jesy, that is.

Leigh Anne and Perrie pick up on it fairly quickly, because it's immediately obvious to them that Jade's bubbly, and open, and a little weird around them, and then shuts down around Jesy like someone's flicked a switch.

“Do you not like Jesy?” Perrie asks once, voice heavy with concern and confusion, because Jesy's a marvellous person, of course.

“Um, no no no, that's not…” is all Jade has to say, face flaming red, for Perrie's eyes to go wide and her mouth to break into a huge smile.

“Oh my _god_ , you have a _crush_ on her!” she says, far too loudly, considering that one's never truly alone in the X-Factor house, and Jade shushes her violently.

That's how she comes out the first time. Blushing, and stuttering, but ultimately hugged, and loved, and happy.

She has to tell Leigh Anne as well then, of course, though Perrie holds her hand and tells her she doesn't _have to_ do anything.

Jade only realises what a big mistake it was once she notices that Perrie and Leigh Anne keep engineering situations for her and Jesy to be alone together.

It's absolutely marvellous, to bask in Jesy's presence and have all her attention to herself, of course, but it's absolutely harrowing as well. Jade doesn't know why it happens – she's fine around boys she likes – but she turns into an awkward mess of a human around Jesy. It's probably only a matter of time before Jesy catches on and then, well. That's the question, isn't it? What's going to happen once Jesy figures it out. And what are they going to do afterwards?

And then one day, Jesy kisses her. Which answers that one particular question, at least.

Leigh Anne and Perrie don't have to try to get them alone together from then on. It's rather the opposite.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Come leave me prompts on [my tumblr](http://fille-lioncelle.tumblr.com/ask), if you want!


End file.
